Undeniable Truth
by IhEaRtCoOkIeS
Summary: Draco, Draco, you are not a killer. Dumbledore's words still haunt him, even after his death. Amid his desperation and confusion, the arrival of Ginny Weasley catches him offguard and forces him to decide whether Dumbledore's words are true or not.
1. Chapter 1

**__**

Summary: "I know why you couldn't kill him." Malfoy stared, gasping for breath. "What?" She lowered her wand slightly. "You don't want to be one, but you have to." HBP SPOILERS--if you've read, you know who him is.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. If I owned HBP, I would've NOT killed off Dumbledore.

A/N: As you can imagine, I AM VERY UPSET about Dumbledore's killing. But I was very happy to see Draco's weak side in the book. Turns out there's hope for him for being a good guy after all! Now, being the HP nerd I am, I finished the book as many of you did (but that doesn't mean you're a nerd. I just meant it in a loving sense haha J ). But I'm not sure if a lot of the Ginny/Draco fans have b/c I'm warning you now that this IS a G/D fic. Give it a try if you'd like--I read a story once that involved Harry/Ginny and then it threw in Draco and then she ended up with him! Then, I realized my love for that pairing. Now, I'm warning you. If you haven't read HPB and don't like Harry/Ginny (but you COULD always give it a try!), then stray away from this fic. Thanks!

Prologue

__

Dumbledore's Words

_Muffled voices floated down the staircase, his knuckles white as they gripped tightly around his wand. His heart caught in his chest, his breath shallow in the darkness. He raced up the stone stairs wildly, his heart thumping, his mouth clamped tight, afraid it might jump out his throat. He reached the door, grabbing the iron ring and flung it open. He caught a glimpse of silver--a silver beard, immediately lifting his wand. "_Expelliarmus_!"_

His gray eyes followed the wand, flying over the edge of the ramparts. His heart lapsed back to its normal beat, satisfied as he glanced over the pathetic, old wizard, leaning against the walls, wandless. His face was rather white, devoid of any panic or distress to his disappointment. His twinkling eyes locked with his. "Good evening, Draco."

He stepped forward, glancing around quickly for any others, his eyes resting upon a second broom. "Who else is here?" Panic flitted across his face quickly before disappearing.

"A question I might ask you. Or are you acting alone?"

His eyes trailed over to Dumbledore. "No," he said, attempting an intimidating voice. "I've got backup. There are Death Eaters here in your school tonight." His mouth was oddly dry.

"Well, well," Dumbledore said. Slightly baffled and irritated, he noted Dumbledore's air as though he was showing him a homework project. "Very good indeed. You found a way to let them in, did you?"

Draco brimmed with pride, panting slightly from his hurried run up the staircase. "Yeah. Right under your nose and you never realized!" Especially proud, he studied Dumbledore's impassive face.

"Ingenious," the wizened wizard said. "Yet…forgive me…where are they now? You seem unsupported."

"They met some of your guards. They're having a fight down below. They won't be long…I came on ahead. I- I've got a job to do." The part he deeply dreaded--his hand shook violently.

"Well, then, you must get on and do it, my dear boy," Dumbledore said softly.

A lingering silence fell between them. He struggled within himself, a screaming voice inside his head yelling, urging him to kill the man. Another part reluctantly obeyed, preferring to stare at Dumbledore. His hand shook violently now, his fingers almost slipping off his wand.

Suddenly, a smile cracked across the wizard's face. "Draco, Draco, you are not a killer."

"How do you know?" he said at once. A part of him agreed; the other screamed at the wizard in rage. Kill him **now**_. As the seconds flew by, he suddenly realized how childish his words were. His face flushed immediately, panic glittering in his eyes. "You don't know what I'm capable of. You don't know what I've done!" What had he done?_

Dumbledore nodded knowingly. His twinkling, sapphire eyes slowly deepened to a deep, blood red, a smirk playing across his now white face. The snake-like face of Lord Voldemort smirked at him, cackling. Fire burned through his body, spreading from his legs to his face. He screamed in agony, the pain searing through him like daggers piercing his skin--

Dumbledore stared back at him. He pitifully watched his old face. "Severus," he croaked. Snape shoved him aside roughly, revulsion and hatred etched in the harsh lines of his face. It scared him as he watched Snape slowly raising his wand. "Severus…please…" Snape raised it, pointing directly at Dumbledore. He watched in horror as he saw his Potions Master's lips move, forming the words. "Avada Kedavra_!" The green light illuminated Dumbledore's tired face as it hit him in the chest. He watched as Dumbledore flew into the air, disappearing from sight over the battlements. Draco watched in horror, his hand loosening considerably on his wand. Something burned in his eyes--_

"No!" He shot up, cold sweat dripping down his face, the horror etched permanently on his pale face. The moonlight flooded through his window, illuminating the room, his covers falling off him as he slipped out of his bed to the glass window, the breeze playing across his face as it slipped through the crack. A deep, permanent fog swirled around the manor, a mark of the Dementors. He gripped the ledge tightly, his knuckles white in the milky moonlight.

The memories replayed over and over in his head, the image of his Headmaster, whom he disliked for his oddness and fond love of Mudbloods, falling over the tower. Like that day, horror lingered on his face at the memory and the haunting dreams. From the day the Dark Mark burned on his arm, he found himself replaying Dumbledore's chilling words in his head. "_You are not a killer_." It was true; he avoided killing as much as he could in his service for the Dark Lord.

Hadn't Dumbledore offered him to come to the Light side? He could've offered much more protection than Snape could, he knew that. Why had he watched him die, helplessly in horror, allowing himself to be dragged from the tower and brought safely back to Spinner's End? His eyes burned again at the thought. Tears fell slowly down his cheeks.

He didn't know what to do anymore. He followed the Dark Lord and his orders reluctantly, watching in horror as the words escaped his lips and the green flash took their lives. Though he had killed many times now, every night he climbed into bed, the same dream--the _same _memories--replayed over and over, a deep guilt lingering in the pit of his stomach until he exploded into sobs of rage. If he didn't follow the Dark Lord's orders, his family would die. _He _would die. Why did he have this weakness? He'd watch his father kill many times with no remorse. And yet, Draco lumbered home each night, crying in his bed.

He had no comfort--no one was there to help. Not even a ghost who lingered in the bathrooms…who listened to his problems. He gasped, wiping away the tears streaming down his face, gripping the ledge tightly. "Why--aren't--I--a--_KILLER_!" With every word, his voice rose, and his temper flared, the papers on his desk bursting into flames. He immediately dosed the papers with water from his wand, tears falling uncontrollably from the tip of his nose.

"Damn Dumbledore! Damn him…damn him." His words faded from the air as he quieted, silent tears welling in his eyes, dripping down his chin onto his bare chest. He stared down at his left arm, the repulsive skull glaring at him, shining in the moonlight. He _was _a killer--what did that Muggle-loving Dumbledore know?

As he slipped back between his sheets, he still replayed the surprise and shock on Nox's face, illuminated by the green light, and the high-pitched cackling of Lord Voldemort's ringing in his ears. The guilt lingered in the pits of his stomach still, his hand shaking at the thought.

**__**

A/N: Short, yes, I know! But it's a prologue, forgive me. Those who decided to read and think they hate G/D, then thanks a lot and please keep going to check this out! You never know if you like it or not. Those who just love G/D, then thank you for checking this little fic out! It helps a lot if you could share your thoughts about this and HBP in a REVIEW! Hint hint. Thanks a lot!


	2. Chapter 2

**__**

Summary: "I know why you couldn't kill him." Malfoy stared, gasping for breath. "What?" She lowered her wand slightly. "You don't want to be one, but you have to." HBP SPOILERS--if you've read, you know who him is.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. If I owned HBP, I would've NOT killed off Dumbledore. Humph. And I would write it in a week after HBP came out so everyone knows what happens.

A/N: Wow! I was SO happy to see tons of reviews. Honestly, I've never gotten this much attention from this many viewers in my past years of writing--even though this is a new account. I love you all, and thank you so much for giving this a chance. Also, I enjoyed reading everyone's insight on HBP, too. Response to my awesome reviewers are at the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as the first--I tried updating sooner, but I'm a slow updater just for you guys to know when I don't update for a while! I never get inspired that much, sadly enough. Haha.

Well, love you all.

Thanks!

Chapter One

__

The Capture of A Weasel

She studied his stony, impassive face carefully, fear flickering in his gray eyes, his wand hand shaking violently. Her anger slowly faded as pity slowly slithered into her heart. She loosened her grip slightly on her wand, watching his jaw set. "Aren't you going to kill me?" she managed, her voice echoing across the faint noises of battle. The green glow of the Dark Mark hovered above the abandoned shops of Diagon Alley, illuminating Malfoy's pale, pointed face with a ghostly glow.

"No. The Dark Lord wants you," he said sneering. "And I tricked the Order into coming here…he knew you would come too." He looked satisfied with himself.

Her heart skipped a beat. Why would _Voldemort _want her? She tried to hide the fear and panic spreading across her face, glancing down at her wand purposely. Every memory that scarred her first year at Hogwarts flooded back--the rooster feathers, the blood, and Tom emerging from the diary with the manic look on his handsome face. She shuddered involuntarily. "Of course," she murmured distractedly. "You couldn't kill me anyway." She paused. "I know why you couldn't kill him." Her eyes burned with tears at the thought of the ivory tomb, reflected on the lake's waters.

Malfoy stared, gasping for breath. "What?"

"You don't want to be one, but you have to," she said serenely. "You know what I'm talking about Malfoy. Being a Death Eater…a big, bad Death Eater." She knew she was right as soon as she looked into his eyes. "You never wanted to kill Dumbledore in the first place…and that's why Snape did it."

"No, it's because he _wanted _the credit!" Malfoy said angrily. "He wanted to steal my--"

"You are lying," she said calmly. She even surprised herself.

"Shut _up_, Weasley!" he snarled. "I don't have time for these stupid conversations--you're coming with me. _Stu--_"

"_Protego_!" She stumbled slightly as the red beam hurtled at her. He smirked.

"So, the Weasel can play?" He breathed heavily, his slightly, shaking hand gripping tightly around his wand. "_Expelliarmus_!"

"_Protego_!" Her wand flew slightly out of her fingertips, but she snatched it back quickly.

"Is that all you can do?" Malfoy sneered. "No wonder you're not in the Order yet. Cru--"

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"

With a sharp gasp, she fell forward onto the cobblestone road, her arms pinned to her sides. A foot kicked her body aside, rolling her over. Her horrified eyes stared up at the Death Eater, his gray eyes staring down maliciously behind his mask. Her heart pumped violently in her chest, fear evident in her brown eyes. "Draco," the Death Eater said silkily. She recognized the voice as Lucius Malfoy. Hatred surged through her as she glared furiously up at him. "Can't you even catch a _Weasley_? I'm starting to think the Dark Lord made a terrible choice."

Malfoy's face hardened slightly. "I was getting her until you--" He trailed off, irritation evident in his voice.

"The Dark Lord is waiting, Draco. He and I don't have time to listen to you constantly whining like a child," Lucius drawled. "He needs the girl." He ripped off his mask, smirking down at her unpleasantly.

"Hello, Weasley," he sneered, poking at her stiff body. She glared as he leaned down to pry her wand from her lifeless hands. "You won't need this anymore." He twirled it with his fingers, tossing it carelessly to his son. "Well, you'll be seeing someone familiar soon…I suspect you still remember your last visit. Hopefully, it will be much more pleasant last time. We thank you for your great help." His twisted smile never faded from his pointed face.

What did Malfoy mean? Why did Voldemort need her? The echoing beats of her heart filled in her ears. She silently hoped that the Order would rush to her side as Draco Malfoy pointed his wand at her easily, lifting her up into the air, following Lucius Malfoy as he hurried toward Knockturn Alley. _Please, please, please. Save me. Save me. Save me. _Panic flickered in her eyes as Lucius paused in the dark street, Apparating wordlessly with a loud crack. Malfoy lowered her carefully, grabbing her stiff arm. She rolled her eyes desperately back toward Diagon Alley, toward the battling Order in the distance.

"Nothing can save you now, Weasel," Malfoy muttered as he Apparated. She closed her eyes tightly, the strange sensation of her body parts compressing together tingling through her. She opened her eyes again, staring at the dark skies, realizing that her deepest fears since her first year had come true.

Draco gasped in pain, jerking from his sheets, gripping his left arm tightly as the searing flames licked his arm. He rolled up his pajama sleeves, staring down with dread at the ugly mark branded on his skin, the glowing skull sneering at him. He glanced at the glass window, the light navy skies glowing with a faint trace of sunlight. Dawn was quickly approaching. He glanced at his black robes, tossed in a careless pile on the floor, his mask and wand on his bedside table. Reluctantly, he picked up his mask and his wand, Summoning his tangle of robes toward him. He caught them quickly, slipping them onto his bare chest. He placed on the mask and tucked his wand carefully in his robe pocket, his hand shaking considerably. His heart raced as it always did before a Death Eater meeting.

The door creaked open, black robes whipping ominously as it revealed Lucius Malfoy, his gray eyes watching Draco coldly from behind his mask. "Today is an important day for you, Draco," he said silkily. "I'm glad you are ready on time…for once."

Draco stared. "May I ask why?" he said in a hard tone.

"Potter has found the last Horcrux," Lucius drawled. "Do not ask too many questions." His mark burned again, searing through his skin. Lucius stared pointedly at his son. "We must go. You've already wasted our time--the Dark Lord will be displeased if _you _were late."

Draco glanced at him, closing his eyes. His body parts compressed, the strange sensation flooding through him, his breathing irregular and ragged--he opened his eyes, staring at the dark circle of Death Eaters surrounding him.

"Ah, are they all here?" the shrill voice echoed. Draco shuddered involuntarily, staring up at the lightening skies before forcing his eyes to rest on the tall, thin figure of the Dark Lord, his blood red eyes gazing hungrily at his. He blocked his mind cautiously, adopting the methods of his Aunt Bellatrix.

"Potter's found the last Horcrux," the shrill voice continued. Murmurs ran through the circle. "I was quite displeased with Nott's frail efforts to collect information about Potter's plan to find the Horcrux." He rested his red eyes on Draco. "Surprisingly, Crabbe discovered a useful bit of information about a weakness of Potter's…somebody that he loves and cares for most…if we have that person, Potter would be more willing to cooperate with us about the Horcrux."

He paused, a nasty smirk spreading across his shallow, white face. "Ginny Weasley. I hoped to see her again…" He never lifted his eyes off Draco, burning holes through him. "The Weasley girl needs to be captured…and I think Draco would be a perfect man for it."

Draco's hand shook violently. "If he should fail…" He lifted his gaze, staring at Lucius. "…he shall pay with his life…and his family." The Dark Lord smirked amusedly, twirling his wand in his pale, skeletal hand.

"If he should fail, Snape shall capture the girl. He was quite able to take over for Draco when he killed that Muggle-loving fool, Dumbledore." His manic eyes gleamed.

An incredible, heavy guilt weighed in the pits of his stomach at the thought of the wizened man falling off the tower, the green jet hitting him squarely in his chest. _You are not a killer. _"I'm sorry, my Lord," Draco murmured. "I will succeed this time."

"I should hope so," the Dark Lord said.

"You must find a way to…_rattle_…the Order. My sources have informed me that the Weasleys live in the Order's headquarters…which we cannot penetrate. Their Secret-Keeper was Dumbledore…and he's dead, isn't he?" Satisfaction spread across his snake-like face.

"Remember the consequences should you fail, Draco. Perhaps, I should give you a taste of what it feels?" He twirled his wand in his hand.

"No, my Lord," he muttered.

"Good," Voldemort said. "Perhaps, I should let you go and think of your options. As long as the Ginny girl is here by tomorrow evening, you will be rewarded greatly. You are dismissed, Draco."

Draco did not dare release his relieved sigh, closing his eyes, the picture of his manor floating through his head. He opened them again, staring at his room, rays of sunlight falling through the window now.

_"If he should fail, he shall pay with his life…and his family."_ The cold words rang in his mind. Slightly overwhelmed, he sat down on his bed, mulling over his plan. It was simple enough; lure the Order with a Dark Mark, wreak havoc upon the place, feign a few deaths or two, and corner Ginny Weasley. He vividly recalled her nasty Bat-Bogey Hex, wincing slightly at the challenge the Dark Lord handed him on a platter. _"If he should fail, he shall pay with his life…and his family."_

He sighed. Somehow, he would capture Ginny Weasley.

"Diagon Alley," he murmured softly. He would lure them to Diagon Alley and burn a few shops.

"It should be easy enough," he said smirking. "Ginny Weasley will be in our hands by this evening…and I will be rewarded greater than Snape."

He sighed, rubbing his temples. At least, he didn't have to watch another person fall to their death with their glazed eyes and surprised expressions illuminated by the green glow he'd grown accustomed to.

"A simple plan, Draco," Lucius said smirking. "But…the Order can't help but be noble as they always are. It's their weakness. The fools."

"Yes, father," Draco said attempting an identical smirk. "Burn a few shops, kill a few, and put a Dark Mark, and they will come."

"And should the girl not come?" Lucius said softly, twirling his wand in his hand, his eyes filled with glee at the thought of killing.

"She will. I've seen her at school--she's determined to be in everything…she's like that Sirius Black--he can't be kept caged forever. He has to be _noble _like Gryffindors. More like cowards and fools. Of course, we outsmart them to their deaths," he sneered, staring at his wand sickeningly, feigning enthusiasm.

"It's about time, isn't it?" Lucius said glancing at the grandfather cloak.

"Yes." Draco felt sick as he pulled on his mask, his father following the suit. They Apparated quickly to Diagon Alley. The dark skies hung above them, still, Diagon Alley practically abandoned--ever since the war, rarely any wizards appeared, lest they risk meeting a Death Eater. He raised his wand as his father watched him expectantly, his hand shaking violently. His heart pumped quickly. He forced the words through his mouth as they stuck stubbornly to his tongue. "_Flagrate_!" he muttered, pointing at Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor. Flames erupted from the tip of his wand. He watched as the flames ate at the parlor, erupting into a large blaze, the red flames illuminating their faces as the handful of Death Eaters watched gleefully. He never liked this part. Screams ripped through the air. He whipped around, staring at the helpless store owners as the Death Eaters grabbed them from their shops, throwing them onto the cobblestone road. "_Crucio_!" The echoing screams of pain pierced the air. Draco's stomach churned nastily.

"We're not here to torture them," he managed in a sneer. "They're a waste of time. You're wasting time and energy on them while you should be on the Order. Crabbe…it's time." Crabbe's thick body acknowledged his words, while the Death Eaters muttered under their breaths as they kicked aside the writhing people on the ground roughly. The Dark Mark hung over the burning parlor, a green, ghastly skull amid the velvet sky.

It only took a few minutes before the Order arrived. Until then, the Death Eaters set aflame the shops, while Draco watched in horror as Diagon Alley erupted into a blaze, crumbling before them.

"_Stupefy_!" a shout cried. He turned around, staring at the joining Order, relieved at the sight of a few redheads in the crowd as they immediately dueled with the Death Eaters. Draco easily slipped through the dueling wizards and witches, staring fixedly on a redhead with long, tumbling hair, her freckled face angry in the illuminating flames, far from the main battling. She easily Stunned Crabbe, wrapping thin ropes around him with her wand. He marched purposely toward her.

"_Stupefy_!" he yelled, finally making his presence known.

The red light missed her narrowly as she glared at him with pure hatred on her face. He impatiently ripped off the overbearing mask, tossing it on the ground. Her hatred flickered slightly with a mixture of pity as she stared at him disgustedly. "Malfoy," she growled. His hand shook violently. He stared stonily at her, setting his jaw. He had a job to do. He pointed his wand at her.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" she asked calmly. Admiration flooded through him as she noted her strange calmness at the situation.

"No. The Dark Lord wants you," he mustered with a sneer. "And I tricked the Order into coming here…he knew you would come too." Pride flooded through him as he thought of how the Dark Lord would be pleased--and he and his family wouldn't die because of him. He detected the flitting fear across her face. He pitied her; he was quite aware of her experience with the Dark Lord in her first year through the diary his father slipped her.

"Of course," she muttered distractedly. "You couldn't kill me anyway." She paused. Anger flooded through him. What did Weasley mean? "I know why you couldn't kill him."

He immediately froze, stiffening. Dumbledore's frail body flying off the tower…_You are not a killer. _The same anger he felt when Dumbledore uttered those words came again as he stared coldly at Ginny Weasley. "What?" His ragged breaths pierced the silence between them.

"You don't want to be one, but you have to. You know what I'm talking about Malfoy. Being a Death Eater…a big, bad Death Eater." He knew she was right, but his anger never faltered as a smirk flickered across her face as she stared into his eyes intensely. "You never wanted to kill Dumbledore in the first place…and that's why Snape did it."

He immediately felt a burst of fury erupt in him. "No, it's because he _wanted _the credit!" He knew he sounded like a child, but he didn't care. "He wanted to steal my--"

"You are lying." How dare she! His temper was released.

"Shut up, Weasley! I don't have time for these stupid conversations--you're coming with me. _Stu_--"

"_Protego_!" She stumbled slightly as the red beam hurtled at her. He smirked.

"So, the Weasel can play?" He breathed heavily, his slightly, shaking hand gripping tightly around his wand. "_Expelliarmus_!"

"_Protego_!" Her wand flew slightly out of her fingertips, but she snatched it back quickly.

"Is that all you can do?" he sneered. "No wonder you're not in the Order yet. Cru--"

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" He recognized the voice immediately as his father's. He cursed him for interrupting him.

With a sharp gasp, she fell forward onto the cobblestone road, her arms pinned to her sides. A foot kicked her body aside, rolling her over. Her horrified eyes stared up at Lucius, his gray eyes staring down maliciously behind his mask. "Draco," the Death Eater said silkily. "Can't you even catch a _Weasley_? I'm starting to think the Dark Lord made a terrible choice."

Malfoy's face hardened slightly. "I was getting her until you--" He trailed off, irritation evident in his voice.

"The Dark Lord is waiting, Draco. He and I don't have time to listen to you constantly whining like a child," Lucius drawled. "He needs the girl." He ripped off his mask, smirking down at her unpleasantly.

"Hello, Weasley," he sneered, poking at her stiff body. She glared as he leaned down to pry her wand from her lifeless hands. "You won't need this anymore." He twirled it with his fingers, tossing it carelessly to his son. "Well, you'll be seeing someone familiar soon…I suspect you still remember your last visit. Hopefully, it will be much more pleasant last time. We thank you for your great help." His twisted smile never faded from his pointed face.

Panic flickered in her eyes as Lucius paused in the dark street, Apparating wordlessly with a loud crack. Draco lowered her carefully, grabbing her stiff arm. She rolled her eyes desperately back toward Diagon Alley, toward the battling Order in the distance. He pitifully stared down at her before resuming a nasty smirk.

"Nothing can save you now, Weasel," Malfoy muttered as he Apparated.

"Excellent, Draco," the high-pitched voice acknowledged as he stared into his red blood eyes filled with hunger.

****

A/N: **_Special thanks to:_**

noisy lil brat -- Great minds think alike! I hope you find a great idea for a HBP story! Tons of people have finished it--I've read tons of fics already about Dumbledore's death. Sniff.

Neva13 -- Thanks a lot! Yup, you're definitely not the only one--tons of people have finished the book. It was just to good to put down! And OMG, that would be a good idea for a one-shot but I'm making it into a story. But wow…I should've done a one-shot on Draco's POV. And I'm really sad too about Dumbledore's death. You're really not the only one. I couldn't help but feel depressed after reading it…silly of me actually.

Naruke -- Thanks a lot! I'm glad you think it's good. D/G and G/D is the same thing, sorry for confusing you! I tend to ramble on a bit. Draco/Ginny. The same thing…I hope you like the coupling.

nycegurl -- I had a sneaking suspicion that Dumbledore would die after I went on Mugglenet and read an article in which they said mentioned the person rumored to die. I read it over and over and the only name I found was Dumbledore. Thanks a lot!

Bambiky -- Thanks a lot! I read fics the next day after I finished--I was still depressed about Dumbledore. Haha, silly, yes, I know.

SummerRainForever -- I love all those couplings and HBP! Well, thanks a lot for reviewing! I appreciate it.

Deadwilder -- Well, thanks for putting your insight on Draco. Yeah, I thought it was weird for him to go crying to Mrytle? But I thought it was nice to see the nice side of him so I could try to make a G/D fic! Haha, I can't help it, I just love the pairing even though Draco can be the biggest asshole. But I never expected him to be the hero…Harry will always be hero!

duj -- YES! I love it, I love it--the big, long, insightful opinions about HBP. I loved reading it. I think that Dumbledore made Snape kill him too. It wasn't like him to beg for his life? No, I think he was begging Snape to end his life. Very good ideas. AND this RAB person…you have the same idea as me! I was really excited to see that. At first, I was thinking of someone with a last name with a B. Then I thought of Black and Regulus! It just made sense if you thought about the note, don't you think? I found someone else with the same thought, too. Yeah, I thought about the portrait, too, but since Harry probably won't be returning to Hogwarts, when is he ever going to see the portrait again? I hope he does visit when it's all over though. I thought the romance vengeances was a little over the top…why don't they just ask each other out? It's not that hard…and I got sick of Lavender and Ron. Hermione Confunding McClaggen was unusual of her--she rarely does things like that, but I guess the other Hermione is coming out. I think Harry just doesn't see the other side as he IS a teenager, and he already hated Snape. It's just logical for him to assume it was b/c Snape was betraying Dumbledore. But I think otherwise, but I still won't side with either of them. I'm just sad Dumbledore died. Now, that should be a long, very jumbled reply to your very well-constructed review! Thanks for reading!

Leader Myr -- Wow. That's a cool idea. I like creativity. You never know. But I don't think Dumbledore would want to live on, would you? He just seems like he's ready to accept death and not live it through something else…I guess that's one of the differences between Voldemort and him. Nice idea, and thanks for reviewing!

heartsyhawk -- Sorry! I ramble on WAYY too much, don't I? It's Ginny/Draco. I was talking about how I converted. Haha. Yup, that other side of him is nice…I hope he'll be good in the end! Maybe he and Harry can work together in the end. Who knows? But I have a feeling he has more to do in the book.

Otaku Sae -- Draco doesn't die. Haha. Knowing impatient me, I might as well skipped to the back but I decided to just take it by surprise. I had a nagging feeling he WOULD die thanks to some sources on Mugglenet. Otherwise, it would've been COMPLETELY unexpected. Well, H/G isn't too bad but I guess D/G won't make its way to the real book. But that's what fan fiction is for like you said…right? Haha. Thanks for reviewing!

Estel-Elf-Lover --YEA! I got a Hermione/Dracoer! Haha. Well, thanks a lot! That means a ton to me since you don't like D/G very much.

lovely ravenclaw -- It's not naïve. I thought he couldn't die either. He's like…immortal to me…but still, we got his portrait! Haha. Thanks for reviewing!

A Silver Secret -- Thanks! You'll find out more in the plot. I'm very impatient when it comes to things so I might rush in a bit. If I do, tell me! Yup, Draco's fate is definitely in JK's hands and my fictional Draco is in mine. Haha.

Wizzabee -- Well, nothing stops me from D/G fics! Hehe. Well, I feel the same way. I would die without any stories to read about them. So far, it's neutral in my story, but it'll get better later. I HOPE I can stick with this fic since I'm known to go from fic to fic. crosses fingers

Arch Butterfly -- Thanks for all the insight! I love reading it! Hehe. I thought Tonks/Lupin DEFINITELY sounds like JK read some fan fiction. I'm rather neutral to the couple but…maybe it's relevant to the plot later on (I doubt it). I think Dumbledore's death WAS probably necessary. Harry will have to do it alone in the end…I loved Hogwarts too. Oh well, too bad. Maybe Harry will go back to talk to Dumbledore's portrait, which is what I'm hoping. I want to see more of Dumbledore, even though it's just an imprint of him in a portrait. But still… Well, thanks for reviewing! Well, you'll know most of the plot by now b/c I'm very impatient. Very. So if I rush into things, tell me!

Starrynight12312 -- I know, I am very depressed about Dumbledore. I was so sad for the two days since I read it and then I slowly got over it. Yay! I was the first fanfic since you finished! I am definitely honored. Well, here's an update and thanks for reviewing.

Minchi -- Haha, there's TONS of ppl done with the 6th book, trust me! Haha, it's not a bad thing, I really couldn't put it down. Thanks a lot for the review!

FrogsofChocolate -- Thanks for the tip! I completely forgot about that! Haha. I just made a new account so…well, I'm glad you like it! I love GD but I guess it's only in fan fiction and not in the book. Oh well! Thanks for reviewing!

Wow…now I'm kinda tired…but I did reply to every one of you--and some of it might not make sense b/c I tend to just jumble things together…so it's not well-thought and flows easily. It's just all the things I'm thinking of at the moment written down. Haha. Well, thanks a LOT. I really was SUPER excited about all the responses and thanks to all those who gave their opinions and insight of the book. I enjoyed reading them a lot!

I guess there's only one thing left to do…HINT HINT. Review!

And…to warn you, I tend to be impatient and rush things so I went straight into the plot. Haha. Well, at least, some of it. I don't know what I'm really talking about right now…so I'll just go to sleep! Heh.

Love ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: "_You're not a killer." Draco's internal struggle to discover himself and where his loyalties lie which may turn the tables around in the war. D/G_**

**Disclaimer: _I don't own H.P. Only this plot, bitches. _**

**A/N: _I know this chapter is rather short. And I know I haven't updated in about a year. I'm very sorry to all my reviewers; I was busy with school and my social life. I also tend to start things I never finish but finishing this story is very promising because I already have an idea about how it will end. Hopefully, a few of you have remained faithful to this story. Thank you so much. _**

**Chapter Two**

_Denials and Truth_

"Excellent, Draco."

Ginny's raspy breaths cut through the silent, tense air. Her heart leapt in her chest, threatening to jump out of her mouth. She stared up at the night sky, the stars staring down at her, unconcerned at the state she was in, frozen and lying on her back. She stared up at Malfoy's masked face, hatred radiating from her brown eyes.

"_Finite Incantatem_," Malfoy muttered, pointing his wand down at her. She immediately turned on her side and climbed her feet, her robes soiled with dirt. She glanced around at the oddly familiar sight of the hooded Death Eaters circled around Malfoy and her, her stomach sinking. Then she stared at the tall, pale man standing a few feet away from them, his red eyes flickering.

"And so we meet again, Ginny," he said in his high-pitched voice. A smile played across his ashen face.

She shuddered. Every unpleasant memory she had tried to forget began to rush back, the blood, the rooster feathers. She blinked back the tears welling in her eyes and struggled to hide the fear spreading across her pale face. She placed a hand in her pocket, groping for her wand.

"Lucius has your wand," Voldemort said amused, "but you won't need it. We're not searching for a fight, Ginny. Draco will take good care of you, won't you, Draco?"

"Yes, my Lord," Malfoy murmured behind her. She remained silent; she couldn't find her voice. She was afraid that if she spoke, her voice would betray the fear and dread that was flooding her whole body. She wouldn't let Voldemort have the satisfaction. Her knuckles were white as she clenched her fists tightly at her sides. _What do you want with me_? She stared into his impassive, red eyes.

"Ah," Voldemort said twirling his wand in his bony fingers, "I thought you'd wonder." He paused. Not a single breath broke the silence. "Unfortunately, Harry Potter has found the last Horcrux. But he hasn't destroyed it…but I think he intends to. And that is why I asked Draco to capture _you_."

Before she could contemplate his words, he continued. "You see, Potter cares about you, Ginny. Very much indeed, that if you were endangered in any way, he'd do anything to rescue you. You see, this is the greatest flaw Potter possesses of all. He now has a choice: the Horcrux or you."

She finally understood. The moonlight illuminated her pale face as she stared at Voldemort, her face stricken. _Oh, Harry_.

"Draco, take her to Spinner's End," Voldemort said with a note of finality in his voice. "Keep her safe. If you fail to do so, you know the consequences."

"Yes, my Lord," Malfoy muttered again. Ginny flinched involuntarily as Malfoy's hand gripped tightly around her arm and pulled her roughly toward him. She felt the familiar sensation of her body compressing together, as though she was being squeezed through a tube--

Malfoy's grip on her arm did not loosen as he dragged her along the cobbles, her footsteps echoing in the cold, night air. Her thick scarlet hair fell in her face as Malfoy roughly pushed her forward, toward a dark house with an air of neglect and foreboding. He pushed the door open, the hinges creaking loudly as they stepped inside. The floorboards creaked under their weight. Malfoy threw his mask off, casting it on the floor. He whirled around to stare coldly at her with his grey eyes glittering in the moonlight, trickling through the dusty window. He walked into the small sitting room, yanking her along as though she could not walk herself. His grip never loosened. Shelves of leather bound books made up the walls. An armchair and a frayed sofa huddled in the center of the small room, beside a rickety table, bathing in the dim light radiating from the candle-lit lamp hanging on the low ceiling.

Malfoy pointed his wand at a row of books, a hidden door swinging open, a narrow staircase revealed in the distance. Silently, he led her through the door and prodded her up the staircase. Her hand brushed against the dusty banister, a few slivers of wood projecting from the handrail. The steps creaked ominously beneath her. The staircase led them into a musty room, a candle flickering on a scuffed table. An unmade bed with piles of moth-eaten sheets sat in the corner of the otherwise, empty room.

"Is this where I'm staying?" Ginny finally said. Her voice was hoarse from lack of use. She cleared her throat.

"Yes, Weasley," Malfoy said coldly.

"It's ironic," Ginny voiced her the thought that she running through her mind for a while now. She turned to Malfoy who stared at her. She could see a hint of fear in his eyes, but he regarded her chillily, an unconvincing fierceness on his face. "Harry broke up with me when Dumbledore died…you know why?"

"Shut up," Malfoy snarled.

Ginny ignored him. "It was because he wanted to protect me. He knew Voldemort--" Her voice quivered slightly as she said the name. She still wasn't quite used to uttering his name carelessly. "--used people he cared about against him. But here I am. And now he has to choose between saving the wizarding world or me." Her voice dropped to a whisper as she said this. The fact had suddenly hit her like a slap to the face.

"So his attempt to save me…it wasn't really successful, was it?" Ginny said staring into Malfoy's face, a shrewd smile on her face. His mouth quivered. "Although, I'm not that worried because…well, it's you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Malfoy demanded angrily, his eyes flashing.

"You're just as afraid as me," Ginny said simply walking away from him, examining the bed in disgust. "You really don't like doing what you do…being a Death Eater. Don't you think I noticed when your dad had to finish the job for you in Diagon Alley? Or when Dumbledore died? Snape killed him, not you."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Malfoy yelled. She gasped as he grabbed her robes and turned her round into his menacing face.

"You wouldn't have cared if it wasn't true," Ginny said staring into his face. He released her robes and breathed heavily as he turned away from her.

"Are you supposed to kill me if Harry chooses to destroy the Horcrux?" she asked his back.

Malfoy slowly nodded.

"Good," Ginny said.

"What do you mean, Weasel? You'll _die_," his voice dripped with venom.

"No," she said. She knew she was frustrating him, but she had no fear. She knew somewhere underneath the façade, he was a frightened boy. He was only seventeen.

"You know, you irritate me, Weasel," Malfoy snapped. He walked to the door and slammed it shut. A click informed her that he had locked the door. She sighed and crossed the room, staring at the bed. She finally sunk onto the tattered sheets, stretching her legs before her.

* * *

The nerve Weasley had was beyond comprehension. Draco walked into the sitting room, sinking down into the threadbare sofa. He stared darkly at the table across from him. He _was _a Death Eater. He _was _a killer. _But you aren't_, a voice informed him lightly. He recognized it as Dumbledore's voice. Dumbledore was sailing over the tower, his body broken in the green light.

Draco shuddered, staring down at the black sleeve of his robes. _It's my mercy, not yours, that matters now. _Those were the last words Dumbledore had uttered to him before Snape finished him off. He couldn't help but wonder how his life would've been if he had walked across the tower, toward Dumbledore.

"Draco, congratulations. You have made the Dark Lord very pleased," a voice drawled. Draco jumped slightly, his hand gripping tightly around his wand as his father sauntered into the sitting room, his mask in his hand.

"Yes," Draco said quietly. "The girl is in the room."

"Hm," Lucius smirked. "Potter will choose the girl."

"And when he tries to save her," Draco started questioningly.

"Well," Lucius said slowly, staring down at his son, "he walks into the room, finally, convinced that he has penetrated our barriers…and sees the girl. And you…and watches her die as you kill her. And he'll realize his efforts were fruitless…and the Dark Lord will kill him as you killed her."

The haunting image floated to his mind, the flash of green light illuminating Weasley as she collapsed on the floor, her red hair flowing on the ground. Potter with a stricken look on his face as he, too, fell on the ground with Voldemort laughing shrilly behind him…Draco shuddered.

"Is it cold?" Lucius asked who was watching Draco very carefully.

"Yes, Father," Draco said impassively. "It is."

Draco knew he _was _a killer. His grip tightened around his wand, his knuckles shining white. He would kill Ginny Weasley and would never hear any of her lies fly out her dirty, blood-traitor mouth again.

"The Order is frantic now," Lucius said snidely. "The Weasleys are worried about their daughter. No doubt Harry Potter has heard the news also."

"Yes, Potter," Draco said with as much venom as he could muster. But his stomach churned and he felt sick.

"Get some sleep, Draco," Lucius said loftily. "You'll need it. Snape has set up a room for you near the girl's. You can hear if she tries to escape. No need to worry about her wand." He held up the wand, snapped in two in his hand. The half dangled off the other half by a sliver of wood.

"Yes, Father," Draco said quietly, standing up and walking toward the secret door. He walked up the creaking staircase and turned left into a dark room. The bed was clean with pressed sheets. Moonlight fell in strips on the floor through the window. He sat on the bed, staring at the bare wall. He could hear the squeaking of the bed in the other room as Weasley restlessly tossed in her moth-eaten, dirty sheets. An ounce of pity flooded through him. He glanced down at his clean sheets and picked up a blanket, crossing the floor. He stopped outside her door, clutching the blanket in his hand. He swallowed and flung the door roughly open.

He stared coldly at her as she scrambled up from the moth-eaten sheets, staring at him confusedly. He tossed the blanket across the floor. It landed at her feet, dust flying into the air as it hit the floor with a thud.

"Thanks," she whispered, her pale face staring at him. He silently closed the door and locked it again and walked back to his room.

He knew he was weak, but he couldn't help but imagine himself laying on dirty sheets and assumed he would be grateful if someone had tossed him a clean blanket as well. _She is a person, after all. Even though she's a blood-traitor, a Mudblood and Muggle lover. _He drifted off to sleep with those reassuring thoughts running through his head.

He fell into a fitful sleep, filled with dreams of Dumbledore and Harry Potter. And now dreams of Ginny Weasley haunted him. Her red hair flowing across the floor like blood as she died, her eyes blank…

He woke up in at the break of dawn with the haunting image of those brown, blank eyes staring up at him, pleadingly.

"I _am _a killer," he said underneath his breath, cold sweat dripping down his nose. He rolled up his sleeve and stared down at the black, ugly Mark, the skull leering at him. He shuddered involuntarily. "I'm a Death Eater, and I'm a killer," he murmured to the Mark. He was satisfied, but somewhere deep inside him, he thought that his voice had sounded unconvincing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: "_You're not a killer." Draco's internal struggle to discover himself and where his loyalties lie which may turn the tables around in the war. D/G_**

**Disclaimer: _Nope, I don't own Harry Potter. Let's just say this is the last one of these I'm doing because you all know by now I'm not talented or committed enough to write books. _**

**A/N: I had this chapter ready for a while, but I was just waiting for reviews. Thanks a lot for all the reviews! It was more than I expected because I hadn't updated in so long. Thanks a lot. I'm sorry if this story feels rushed. I like to jump into things...**

**Chapter Three**

_Dreams _

"_Potter's coming," he muttered to the redhead._

_Moonlight fell through the windows, falling on her pale, stricken face. His grip tightened around his wand; the tip was digging into the back of her muddy robes. Footsteps echoed through the room, the thin walls revealing that someone was running up the staircase. _

_"Are you going to kill me?" she whispered._

_"I-I have no choice!" he said hysterically. "He'll kill my parents! He'll kill _me_!" The footsteps grew louder; the door slammed open, creaking on its rusty hinges. The wizard averted his emerald eyes on them, horror written across his face. The moonlight glinted off his round spectacles. _

_He had to do it; he had to. His heart thumped in his chest. A shrill laughter echoed in his ears. "_Avada Kedavra_!" he screamed. A bright green flash illuminated her freckled face, her eyes staring up at him in surprise, lifeless and dull. She collapsed on the floor, her scarlet hair spreading from underneath her head. Another green flash filled his eyes. He watched in horror as Potter crumbled, his face frozen in the same look of horror and disgust. He fell beside her, his glasses falling off his face and cracking. The shrill laughter continued, louder and louder. _

_"I've got a surprise for you, Draco." The red eyes stared at him hungrily. His pale fingers dragged two people into the room, their faces pale and frightened. _

_"Mother! Father!" Draco cried. _

_"_Avada Kedavra_!" _

_"NO!" He was blinded; he groped through the bright green light. He fell onto the dusty floor. The light faded away. His parents' faces stared blankly from underneath him. He screamed and climbed off their corpses. Ginny's hair was everywhere, spreading like blood across the floor, covering the pale faces on the floor. He stumbled backward into the wall, staring at Voldemort in horror. He merely smiled at Draco, a twisted, wild smile. A snake slithered out of his mouth. His pale, bony face turned black and sunken, like a skull. The Dark Mark floated toward him as cruel, shrill laughter rang throughout the room. A sharp pain flooded through his left arm, flames licking, searing his skin--he screamed. _

Draco gasped in pain, his eyes snapping open. The cold, dreary morning greeted him through the window. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, mingled with the cold sweat dripping down his forehead. He gripped his left arm tightly, rolling up the sleeves. The black skull leered at him nastily. He wiped away the tears and sweat toughly with the back of his hand, his breathing shallow and shaky. He stared up at the sloping ceiling, staring at the shadows cast on its smooth surface. The shrill laughter still rang in his ears. He felt sick at the thought of the blood ebbing across the dusty floorboards. He leaned over the bed, retching on the floor. Shaking considerably, he wiped his mouth and waved his wand over the floor. "_Scourgify_," he muttered.

He swung his legs over the edge of his bed, tucking his wand into his pajama pants. He threw on a white shirt over his bare torso, the floor creaking beneath his footsteps. He opened the door and walked down the narrow staircase. As he descended, he saw Peter Pettigrew standing the bottom, stroking his silver hand, looking rather irritated. His small, watery eyes stared at him baldly; Draco tilted his head in acknowledgement as he passed. Wormtail nodded curtly and scurried up the stairs to his bedroom.

Draco walked through the secret door into the sitting room. "Ah, Draco," Snape said from the threadbare sofa. Lucius stared at his son silently. He suddenly understood why Peter had looked rather annoyed; Snape had dismissed him from the conversation. "I must congratulate you on your capture of Ginny Weasley."

"Thanks," Draco muttered.

"Wormtail, always spying on guests," Snape sneered, pointing his wand at the secret door. It banged open, revealing the small man. "Make yourself useful and fetch Draco some breakfast."

"I'm _not _your servant!" Peter squeaked irritably.

"Oh?" Snape said raising a brow. "Must I remind you for the hundredth and consecutive time that the Dark Lord--"

"--fine!" Peter said angrily, storming through another secret door. Draco could hear plates clinking violently behind the shelves of the leather-bound books. He emerged from the secret door quickly, thrusting a plate of eggs and kippers into his hand before retreating back to his bedroom.

"We were just talking about Potter," Snape sneered. "We expect he'll try to find Weasley and will try to save her. He won't give up the Horcrux that easily."

"Yes, and you'll be the one to destroy Weasley as soon as he finds her," Lucius said smirking. "Finally, that girl will be rid of. I tried to rid of her five years ago." He curled his lip.

Draco stared impassively at his father, holding the plate in his hand. "Are you not hungry, Draco?" Snape asked.

"Not at the moment, Professor," he said. His stomach was churning at the thought of the plan. His wand hand shook violently; he stuffed it into his pajama pocket.

"I am no longer your Potions Master, Draco," Snape said amused.

"It's a habit, sorry, sir," Draco said politely. He walked to the rickety table and placed the plate on its scuffed surface. "I should check on Weasley," he said quickly.

"Yes and I suppose you should give her something to eat, too," Lucius sighed. "The Dark Lord wants her alive, though I, myself, wouldn't mind if she happened to…pass away."

Draco forced a laugh as he picked up the plate again. He crossed the room and went back through the secret door. He walked up the narrow staircase, raising a brow at Peter who was standing at the top, obviously straining to listen in on the conversation. He walked toward Weasley's room, tapping the lock with his wand. It clicked, and the door swung open with a loud creak.

She was poised on the edge of the bed, the clean blanket draped around her shoulders. She turned her head, her brown eyes surveying him. Her red hair glowed in the sunlight.

"Food," Draco grunted gruffly, crossing the room in two steps and handing her the plate roughly. She glanced up at him.

"Thanks," she said looking down at the plate on her lap. "Bad dreams last night?" "What makes you think that?" he snapped at her, stopping the astonishment from creeping onto his face.

"The walls are thin," she said wryly. "I didn't sleep that much last night either. I could hear you muttering and saying things."

"Like _what_?" Draco challenged, making his voice as level as possible.

"No…don't…Mother…Father. Kill…something about no choice?" Weasley said screwing up her face in concentration. The color drained from his face.

"Don't wrinkle your face like that," Draco sneered. "It makes you look like a grindylow."

She ignored him. "Why don't you have a choice?" she prompted. "About what?"

"Don't tell lies. Hasn't your mother told you that? But of course, you're Weasleys, which means you have the manners of a ghoul." Draco felt his heart jump wildly in his chest.

"Is Voldemort going to kill you…if you don't do what he asked you to? To kill me?" she continued, her eyes staring at him. He was unnerved.

"Why would I worry about that? I don't care whether or not you die. It makes no difference to me," Draco drawled.

"You can't kill anyone," she said confidently.

"And how do you know?" Draco snapped. She was beginning to irritate him. "I've killed plenty." _What a lie_. "I've watched people beg for their lives…" He forced a smile on his face, but he felt sick.

"I suppose so," she said skeptically.

"You don't know anything, Weasel," he snarled.

"How was it, watching Dumbledore die?" she asked suddenly.

Draco furrowed his brows. "_What_?" he said irritably.

"Was it satisfying?" Weasley asked. "Watching him die on that tower?"

"Yes," Draco said curling his lip, imitating his father. "Seeing that Muggle-loving old fool die was the best day of my life." Every word he heard uttered from his mouth made his stomach churn. Something burned in his eyes. "It was unfortunate that Snape stole my victory."

"Were you glad Snape stepped in?" she asked. "Because if you wanted to kill Dumbledore, you would've done it when you first cornered him, right?"

"He was stealing my glory," Draco said coldly.

"What did Dumbledore say to you?" Weasley questioned nosily.

"Why do you want to know?" Draco snapped. "Stop asking stupid questions. I don't have time for this." He wanted to bolt from the room; the memory of that night was flooding back through him. Dread and guilt seeped through his body.

"You seem to have a lot of time on your hands, judging on how many questions you've answered," Weasley said smartly.

"Why don't you spend time eating that food instead of running your mouth?"

"What did Dumbledore say to you?" she asked stubbornly.

"_Nothing_!" Draco yelled, his voice quivering slightly. He cleared his throat. "The old man was raving!"

"He…he asked me to join his…_your _side instead." Draco snorted, although it wasn't funny at all. He could almost imagine himself walking across the tower toward Dumbledore.

"He…" Draco's voice cracked. Through laughs, he said almost hysterically, "he…said I wasn't a killer! Isn't that funny? He didn't think I deserved to _be _a Death Eater." He raised his left arm and shoved the Mark in her face.

"But the Dark Lord did! He gave me the Mark! The Dark Mark, Weasel," he snarled.

She looked rather shocked and disgusted as she stared at the black skull. She shivered involuntarily.

"Get it out of my face, please," she said slowly.

"Afraid, Weasel?" he sneered.

"Are you?" she countered, raising her eyes to stare at him defiantly.

Slightly unsettled, he lowered his arm. "Why would I?" he asked loftily. "It's on my arm."

"You don't seem so brave at night," Weasley sneered.

Draco was suddenly under the impression that he was staring at a female, redhead version of himself. "I think you're raving like Dumbledore," he snapped.

"You were saying our names," Weasley continued slowly. "Mine and Harry's. I couldn't hear much because you were muttering. So what happened in the dream?" She leaned forward awkwardly, carefully steadying the plate on her lap.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Draco said scornfully, his face paling slightly.

"Do you think Dumbledore was right?" she asked suddenly.

Draco was getting more infuriated by the second. "About _what_?" he snapped peevishly.

"That you're not a killer," Weasley said obviously.

"He was stalling for time before he died," he said coldly, his eyes narrowing. Anger bubbled through him. Weasley was driving him over the edge.

"But do you think he was right?" she prompted.

"Stop talking about things you don't know about," Draco snarled.

"Well, I know that you've been having bad dreams," she said smartly, her brown eyes staring at him intensely.

Draco's temper flared. "Why the hell do you want to know what the damn _dream _is?" he yelled angrily, his grey eyes flashing. "Why do you ask so many damn questions?" He paced the room, fuming, his body shaking with uncontrollable fury.

She was silent. "I've been dreaming about what I have to do! What _he's _making me do," Draco continued, lowering his voice to a incensed hiss. Several emotions were running through him; his mind and mouth had temporarily disconnected. "He'll kill my parents! He'll kill _me_. I have to do it…" He was now pacing the room, all the worries and anxieties he kept bottled inside him spilling because he was too full, too overflowed with them--

"I keep seeing blood and…hair. Your hair turns into blood every time. It covers Potter's face…He gets my parents! He _kills _them!" he gasped wildly, a burning sensation in his eyes. "In _this _room." He paused, shuddering at the sight of the dusty floorboards beneath him. The same floor that he saw every night, covered with blood and dead bodies.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Her face was white. Pity was shining in her wide, brown eyes.

Draco snapped his head up, staring at her horrified. Everything he had said and done in that moment began slapping him across the face. He searched her eyes, staring at the evident pity in them.

Anger filled him once again. "Don't," he snarled, walking toward the door and slamming it shut.

As he stood in the empty corridor, his heavy breathing calmed. He wondered why he hadn't walked out before when Weasley had started asking him questions about the dreams. He was weak and foolish. He could almost see the disappointment in Lucius's cold, grey eyes.

Draco felt something cold run down his face. He lifted his hand; his fingertips brushed against his skin. He stared down at his wet fingers and tasted the salty tears on them.

He couldn't erase the image of Weasley's round, brown eyes, staring at him with utmost pity and then slowly becoming blank and dead.


End file.
